


Pleasure Inc.

by Shiva_Eustass



Category: B.A.P, BTOB, Big Bang (Band), Block B, Speed (Kpop), VIXX, iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_Eustass/pseuds/Shiva_Eustass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please refrain from touching anything until you exit the escelator, fill in the forms and take a seat in our waiting room, there will be refreshments ready. After filling your form please bring it to the information desk, you'll be called. Enjoy your stay at Pleasure Inc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adonis - In Greek mythology, is the demi-god of beauty and desire, and is a central figure in various mystery religions. His religion belonged to women.  
> Adonis has had multiple roles, and there has been much scholarship over the centuries concerning his meaning and purpose in Greek religious beliefs. He is an annually-renewed, ever-youthful vegetation god, a life-death-rebirth deity whose nature is tied to the calendar. His name is often applied in modern times to handsome youths, of whom he is the archetype.

Choi Seung-hyun

* * *

Upon entering the room you get flashed with white, gold and the soft sound of a lyre playing in the background. The room is drapped in white silk, soft rugs with lush fibers, the ones you could only feel at a mansion of some filthy rich bastard. There was a roman looking couch, a chaise longue, the leggs golden, the cushins blue silk. A man was seated on it. The golden robe accented the soft, caramel skin. Dark eyes stared you, a smirk evident on his face.

˝Enter...and bow for I am Adonis˝- His voice was velvet caressing your skin. ˝Come closer...˝ - Letting your feet taking control you walked closer to the man. His smirk never changing as he eyed you. He looked and breathed like a Greek god. 

His feet were slightly parted, the thick erection nestled on his thigh, inviting your gaze to it. ˝Let me show you the charms of the god of desire and beauty˝- Again that voice that melted away the world. His gaze was burning, sending sweet shivers down your spine. 

Toned hands skillfully unbuttoned your jeans teasingly lowering them and tossing them. Your blouse was next, adding to the heap of shoes and you bra, leaving you only in your panties under his eyes.

˝Beautiful....˝- He murmed letting his robe fall. His chest was smooth, inviting to your touch and the chocolate abs, descending steps to the fully erect penis. He was cleanly shaven, every part of him smooth and creamy. Taking a step forward you touched the soft skin and gasped at his warmth. A smile broke on his as he leaned his head to nip at your neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses and sloppy licks, inching lower to between your breasts. A hand cupped a nipple twisting and pulling as his lips enveloped the other sucking softly.

Your moan broke the silent music in the room. A hand sneaked in his dark hair pulling his head closer. Understanding the urge his head dipped lower, kissing your stomach and spreading your leggs. A finger caressed your folds, teasing the flesh. 

¨You already want to feel a God inside of you...˝- The cockiness only made him sexier.  His penis was erect, untouched, swollen to the point that the tip started to leak. Moaning at the sight stopped his movements. He took your hand leading you to the couch. The back of your knees touched the golden wood and you fell on your back, leggs spreading wide for him. 

THe image of him above you, ready lips swollen from kissing your body made you squirm and rub your leggs in anticipation .

˝ Beg˝- He commanded with hooded eyes, lust evident. 

˝Please...˝ - You pulled his hand urgently ˝Please...I beg of you...fuck me..˝-  A dark laugh filled the room. It was low, purring and you bit your lip.

˝As you wish mortal..˝- Entering you at once, his lenght filled you entirely, mind going hay-wire from the sensation and then he started to move. His thrusts were slow at first, letting your ajust to his size but soon sped up, going deeper. His moans filled your eyes like deliscious music. Those deep eyes staring at you as he filled you over and over again. 

You could feel it in your lower belly, the release coming closer. He could feel it, your walls tightening as his rythm got so fast it almost resembled pounding. You gripped his hands as the release shook through your body like electricity. Moans turned to raspy breathing and you watched your Adonis pull his still erect penis out, now slick, coated with you.

* * *

You were left alone in the room, the clock hidden by the drappes sloftly sounded. You got dressed and smoothed your hair. The door opened, one of the Pleasure Inc. employees waited with a few bottles of water and of course the bill. 

˝I take it everything was at your pleasure and liking?˝- The woman smiled and offered you a water bottle.

˝Of course˝- You said. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 i) Member name : 

ii) Password :

iii) Please choose one of the options below ( must only choose one) :

1)  Role-play

2)  Submission

3)  Romantic

4)  Massage

5) Seduction

6) Quickie 

7)  Toys

8)  Femal Centered

9)  Filming ( option to buy the finished movie)

10)  Blindfold 

11)  Chained 

12)  Masked 

13)  Silent 

14)  Voyeurism

iv)  Session duration (please circle) :

15 minutes  30 minutes     1 hour      2 hours   3 hours ( PREMIUM MEMBERS ONLY)

v) Payment method: 

a) credit card

b) direct payment ( cash)

 

vi) Bank Information : 

Transit : 

Bank account Nr :

SWIFT: 

 

Additional Note / Comments : ______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

By giving your signature you agree to the Terms and Conditions of Pleasure Inc. which includes no kissing, no revelation of personal contact whatsover, harassing of the personel. Favourites are charged extra. 

 

Signature ____________________________                                                          Date : _________


	3. 2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominance and submission is a set of behaviors, customs and rituals involving the giving by one individual to another individual of control over them in an erotic episode or lifestyle.

Lee Minhyuk

* * *

 

The doors opened to a dark room, candles littered on the floor,  heavy bass thundering in the background.  The floor was bare white marble, the dark viens cutting the perfect opalscence.  Rustling similar to chains caught your attention.

There was a king sized bed in the room,  purple velvet and soft looking cushions. A male sat next to the bed, legs spread wide. His espression was hidden by a hood.  A soft chuckle broke the silence.

˝I hear you like to give out orders˝- The voice was silent, just above the whisper. You watched as the hooded figure stood up, only the hood covering his face, the rest of his body exposed, vunerable to your whishes.

˝I-I do˝- Your voice cracked. It took some time to fully relax, however he was patient, willing and waiting.  ˝Get over here˝- your  voice was more powerfull this time, comanding and you watched as he strolled leisurely to you and stoped.  His legs were muscular, thighs perfect for crushing walnuts or keeping you in a cockhold while thrusting in you. A soft whimper of anticipation escaped your lips. You observed the fine muscle lines adorning his stomach dipping lower where a half hard erection rested. The head twitched moving slightly, he was impatient.

˝Turn around˝- Doing as he was told you marveled the perfectly chiseled gluteus maximus that was his ass.  You gave it a good slap.

˝Mmmmhm˝

˝Oh you like that?˝- You purred and softly clawed at his back dropping down to his ass.  ˝Take that thing off˝- Compling to your comand you watched his arms rise and tear the hood off.  Messy dark hair framed a handsome face with mischevious brown eyes and a playfull smirk.  His left cheek was turned to you, staring and waiting for your reaction.  Licking your lips you pulled him towards the bed.

˝No more spaking?˝- His voice was almost upset.

˝I've just started... undress me˝- Long figners caressed your leggs before pulling your jeans down, your t shirt followed with the bra slowly trailing behind. His gaze was on your body making you squirm.  The hald hard erection stood proudly in the air while he worked on undressing you. Lying on your back naked you eyed the man above you.  His tongue sneaked out to lick his lower lip.

˝Use that tongue for something more useful˝- An eyebrow was arched in response.  ˝On me˝

You closed your eyes and felt his tongue lick just under your earlobe.  Teeth grazed your skin leaving hot trails as he got to your breasts.

˝Stop.˝ -Immidietly his head snaped up. ˝I want you on your knees˝- The velvet under your fingers moved without a sound as he reposition himself on all fours in front of you.  Your leggs spread pulled his head to your core  ˝Continue˝- Teasing, licking, pulling and slowly bitting he drove you crazy, never breaking contact. You felt his struggle for air and it exited you clutching his head tighter. There was no complaint, you knew he was enjoying this as much as you were. 

˝mmm stop and face the wall, ass towards me˝- you took the oportunity to pull his head back grabbing his hair and grabbing his erection thightly. His eyes rolled back as you stroked, slowly, each stroke ending thighter.  

Somewhere along the way you forgot about the whole ordering idea and just wanted him to fuck you hard with that smirk on his face. The bass in the background didn't reach your ears as he stared hotly at you.

˝You will fuck me and you will do it hard. Immediately˝-  The bed was forgotten, your legs wide awaiting his trusts. His erection entered you fast, hitting your walls at an angle making you scream in pleasure.  ˝What are you waiting for˝- Your hand grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his face close. His lips were parted, eyes clouded from desire.  His rhythm was a  mix of broken moans, deep thrusts and grunts.  The music intensified melting with your sounds.   Yanking his hair you bit his collar bone.

˝Say thank you˝

˝T-thank youuu˝- He groaned pushing in fully. A thin sheet of sweat formed on his body making him even more delicious.  

˝Again!˝- You bit him once more when he thrusted.

˝Thank you for letting me fuck you˝- He moaned in your ear, pace growing quicker. ˝Thank you for letting me taste you..˝- His head dipped between your breasts sucking on a nipple.

˝Harder˝-  You commanded. Rolling his hips he grabbed your hips pulling and thrusting harder, deeper.  In the back of your head you could already see the stars, pleasure mixing with the sheer adrenalin of being completely in charge. ˝Finish me˝- He pulled out placing his lips on your clitoris sucking and licking furiously. A finger slipped inside your folds massaging  and soon another joined, scissoring and stretching you.  Coming undone under his fingers and tongue slowed the music in the room.  He panted, still. ˝Finish yourself after I leave˝

˝Yes…˝ - His hooded gaze watched you get dressed slowly.

* * *

 The door closed behind you and you exhaled.  A basket with fresh fruits, water bottles and a white envelope, the bill, waited by the door.  Privacy was always respected in such scenarios. 


End file.
